


I Love You

by AniseTokunaga



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Cheesy, Crying, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Song Lyrics, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniseTokunaga/pseuds/AniseTokunaga
Summary: When Ranmaru's been ignoring him for a week and a half, Reiji starts to feel a bit lonely.
Relationships: Kotobuki Reiji/Kurosaki Ranmaru
Kudos: 16





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> this is the cheesiest shit ever but ranmaru's new song is so cute and sweet and my heart is so full listening to it that i had to write the cheesiest song fic known to man........ and then ill probably follow up with smut as a sequel because of course i will. good luck reading this one lol, not beta'd we die like men as usual

Ranmaru had been ignoring him for about a week and a half. Even between concerts and travel and the game show they did together, he had not so much as spared a second glance at Reiji; directly after their tasks, he seemed to just disappear. Maybe if this had happened a few years back Reiji wouldn't even bat an eyelash. Back then, Quartet Night was always tense, ignoring each other whenever possible and fighting when it wasn't. These days, though? They got along pretty well and on most weekends, Ranmaru and Reiji got together to hang out.

It was never anything much. Seeing as they didn't have a lot of spare time in the first place, it was usually just hanging out on the couch after work, Ranmaru playing his bass and Reiji making up stupid little songs that'd make them laugh. Sometimes they'd cook dinner and if Camus and Ai were home they'd sit for a bit and chat. He hadn't realized how much that grounded him until that suddenly disappeared again.

He felt lost and a little lonely. 

It was dark in the Quartet Night apartment. Reiji turned on the living room lamp and plopped himself down on the black leather loveseat. He glanced behind him; the bananas that usually hung on the rack were gone. Was Ranmaru home or did he simply run out of them? Maybe he'd appreciate it if he went to go pick some up for him, he thought absently before turning to the window view of the night skyline.

_Sigh._ He missed him.

He knew he was stupid for missing him, too. It was just work, and he was just his groupmate. As much as he daydreamed, he knew being closer to Ranmaru wasn't something that'd ever be part of his itinerary. He tried not to think about it much, distracting himself with work and wondering if past relationship rumours would ever cover up the undying crush he's had on the bassist for years. He'd thought maybe if he focused on a girl the feelings would finally disappear.

No dice. Tried it many times, too. He was always losing sleep but the times he'd lost sleep over this exact subject was too many to count.

He focused his attention on an amp Ranmaru kept by the window, thoughts in disarray. The city lights reflected on its surface softly, glowing. He was desperately trying to organize his mind, staring absently at the shapes.

He almost fell out of his seat when the overhead light turned on.

Quickly, he scrambled to sit up and turned toward the doorway to see who it was. It was none other than Ranmaru, dressed down comfortably with bass in hand. Reiji brightened up immediately.

"Are you taking a break, Ran-ran?" he asked, trying desperately to disguise how happy he was to see him. 

"Something like that." Ranmaru seemed tense; he pulled his amp closer and sat on the edge of the couch, looking away. Reiji quickly noticed that he was tapping his foot; a small nervous tick he'd noticed a while back. Reiji felt his stomach drop low.

"Hey… Is something wrong?" Reiji asked hesitantly. 

Ranmaru abruptly stopped tapping. Gently, he reached down to turn on the amp, gain lower than he usually would. When Ranmaru finally looked up at him, Reiji _knew_ he was nervous because of the slightly flushed look of his skin. 

"I… want to you to hear something. If that's alright."

Reiji nodded his head dumbly, eagerly. "Yes, of course! Hit me with it, Ran-ran."

Ranmaru cleared his throat, then broke his eye contact for a brief moment. He took a long, deep breath; a grounding one like the ones before he performs. He grabbed his bass firmly in his hands, and, seemingly trying not to look down at his bass, started to play.

It didn't startle Reiji until he started to sing, too.

_"Kindness builds up, allowing me to forget the lonely night._

_I've learned that dawn will always follow the night._

_Before I know it, I feel your heart._

_A pleasant breeze embraces me;_

_I become foolishly naïve and honest."_

The soft words sung so wonderfully from a man who usually only sings such abrasive, hard-rock songs had Reiji's heart flipping. Immediately, he wanted to give his commentary on how beautiful he sounded, but he bit his lip. (He couldn't resist wiggling a bit though.)

_"You let your feelings show; your smile in full bloom gave me the strength to believe,"_ Ranmaru sings, and then pauses, taking another deep breath.

_"You mean so much to me, these feelings of mine are honest._

_You always make me happy, how should I convey them to you?_

_Words alone aren't enough, it's a frustrating dilemma._

_We'll stand side by side, sharing the same dream._

_We'll walk side by side, letting time pass us by..._

_I hope we'll stay together, I'll deliver my wish to you with this song."_

Reiji's dumbfounded at how lovely it sounded to his ears. Was this what Ranmaru was working on? Was it a song for someone else? Such blunt, honest words and the cute addition of english… Did Ranmaru have a crush on someone? Reiji looks at him with starry eyes; god he was so cute. He only wished these words were for him, wished he was the only one who could see Ranmaru look as embarrassed as he does now.

When Ranmaru finished the chorus, he took another deep, debilitating breath and looked Reiji dead in the eye, face almost completely red. Reiji was entranced.

_"I ask you, this is out of character for me and I stand confused..._

_but what would you do if I told you I love you?"_

Reiji's heart nearly stops, even when Ranmaru doesn't. The bassist gave him just a tweak of a smile and looked back down at his bass.

_"Don't cry, this figure reflected in your eyes wants to hold you and embrace you._

_You're not alone, you know that right?_

_Even the smallest voice didn't escape my hearing._

_This time, let me hear your voice."_

Reiji hoped all heavens this was for him, because he'd fallen so hard he doesn't think he'd ever be able to recover after this if it wasn't.

" _You mean so much to me, this encounter will never happen again._

_You always make me happy, I want to feel it deeply._

_I've never met anyone who could make my heart tremble like this._

_We don't need logic, our heartbeats will teach us._

_We don't need reason, our hearts will demand it._

_You'll show me, won't you? Everything that you desire…"_

Reiji started to cry. He desperately tried to hide it, but it was all too obvious when the sniffles and crocodile tears started. Ranmaru stops his playing, gently putting the bass down on the coffee table and scoots closer to Reiji.

"Hey, don't cry… Rei," he said softly, hesitantly. The nickname caused Reiji to cry out more, a bit of a backfire.

"Ran-ran…! That was… beautiful," his voice wavered. "I didn't mean to. Interrupt. The message, it was… it was…"

"It was for you." Ranmaru said plainly. Reiji shook in his seat.

"So… You mean… you mean it? This whole week, I thought you'd been ignoring me, but it… it was…" His glossy eyes searched for Ranmaru's. He was smiling sheepishly.

"Yeah. I won't say it again. I… like you. Do you like me?"

Reiji just about tackled him to the floor after that.

Yes, since the moment they met, Reiji had liked him. Liked the way he looked, like his voice, liked his skills. And slowly, as they grew closer, he knew he loved him. Loved his smile, his interests in music and cats and his obsession with bananas and the way he'd speak english to him to make him laugh. He loved him even when he was stubborn and hard to please and closed off from the world, when he got quiet and wanted to be alone and play his bass. He loved him, loved him so much. 

"I love you, I love you, I love you," Reiji sobbed, quickly hugging Ranmaru as he buried himself into his chest. He loved hearing the rumble of his laugh against his face; he was already addicted.

"I would have said I love you a lot more, too, if you let me finish my song," Ranmaru chastised softly, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist. 

"'S not my fault you sounded so perfect I started crying," Reiji sniffled and sighed, relaxing into Ranmaru's scent.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you all week. I wanted it to be… right, when I told you. That's all." Ranmaru looked embarrassed again, but, with trembling hands, he pushed Reiji's hair out of his face, softly running his hand against his cheek.

Reiji, through his tears, wouldn't stop smiling. He smiled through that first, amazingly perfect kiss and all through the night as they held each other.

_I can't live without you._

_I love you. Forever._


End file.
